Bonheur en famille
by chachouille
Summary: venez découvrir un réveil chez la famille Rabb


Titre : Bonheur en Famille

Titre : Bonheur en Famille.  
Auteur : Anne charlotte  
Adresse email:  
Avertissements : Aucun  
Catégorie : Humour, amour…  
Rating : Tout public  
Personnages : Harm, Mac, …  
Résumé : Un matin dans l'année  
Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

A/N : Bon ben voila ma petite fic de noël.

**25 décembre**  
**Chambre des parents**

Ils étaient tous les deux endormis dans leur lit s'étant couché tard la veille pour que tout soit prêt pour aujourd'hui.  
Le réveil sonna mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit, plongés dans un sommeil réparateur, ils étaient bien sûr l'un contre l'autre, rare où étaient les nuits ou ils ne dormaient pas enlacés.

Bien entendu, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les bruits de pas qui pourtant étaient loin d'être discret.

Deux fillettes, toutes les deux brunes aux yeux bleus agrippèrent avec leurs petites mains les draps et tentèrent de monter sur le lit, afin de réveiller leur papa et leur maman. D'habitude s'était leur parent qu'ils les mettaient dans leur lit car ils étaient réveillés avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Mais pas cette fois, elles tentèrent donc de le faire toute seule mais ce ne fût pas chose facile surtout quand les personnes qui dorment, bougent. En effet, Mac commençait à remuer, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Du haut de ses trois ans, Emilie monta sur le lit puis elle aida sa sœur jumelle Agnès, elles étaient très complice toutes les deux et se ressemblaient beaucoup, la seule différence était qu'Emilie était légèrement plus grande. Elles avaient hérité des cheveux de leur mère et des yeux et du sourire de leur père, sourire dont elles se servaient déjà pour avoir ce qu'elles voulaient, ce qui exaspérait leur mère. Elle ne pouvait lutter !!

C'est ainsi que les deux fillettes se retrouvèrent sur le lit, elles avancèrent vers leur parent, mais Agnès trébucha et se retrouva sur la poitrine de sa mère. Celle-ci se réveilla, surtout quand voulant se révéler, sa fille s'appuya sur un de ses seins ce qui lui fit mal. En ouvrant, les yeux elle aperçut ses deux filles.

« Vous êtes déjà réveiller toutes les deux ? »  
« Oui. » Dirent-elles en chœur.

La jeune femme tendit les bras et les jumelles se blottirent contre elle pour leur câlin matinal. Elle adorait avoir ses deux anges contre elle.

« Dîtes les filles, si on réveillait papa ? »  
« Oui. »

Elles délaissèrent les bras de leur maman et s'approchèrent de leur père, Anna s'assit sur son ventre et Emilie se mit à ses côtés. Mac regarda la scène en souriant, elle regarda son mari et vit que celui-ci souriait légèrement, il était réveillé, en même temps Agnès ne s'était pas assise avec légèreté. Elles commencèrent à chatouiller leur papa, celui-ci ne réagissait pas mais elle savait que son mari allait craquer rapidement, il était très chatouilleux. Et en effet sa réaction ne tarda pas à venir, ses mains se posèrent sur ces filles et il commença à les chatouiller. Elles se mirent à rire pour le plus grand bonheur de leur mère, elle adorait entendre se son.

« Papa… »  
« Stop. »  
« C'est vous deux qui avaient commencé. »  
« C'est maman qu'a dit !! » Dit-Emilie.  
« Sarah !! »  
« J'ai juste dit qu'il était temps de réveiller papa. »

Mac se rapprocha d'eux, attrapa Emilie et la chatouilla permettant ainsi à son mari de s'occuper d'Agnès.

Après avoir bien fait rire leurs filles, ils stoppèrent tous les deux.

« Allez les filles, il est temps d'aller voir si le père Noël est passé. » Dit-Mac en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

Les jumelles sortirent de la chambre en courant.

« Tout a fait mais avant maman a oublié de faire quelque chose. »  
« Ah bon ? » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.  
« Oui mon bisou du matin. »  
« Hum voyons voir ça. »

Elle passa ses bras autour se son cou et se saisit de ses lèvres, le baiser s'intensifia.

« Hum. Heureux ? »  
« Non pas tout a fait. » Dit-il en reprenant les lèvres de son épouse.

Les jumelles en voyant que leur parent ne les suivait pas, retournèrent dans leur chambre. En arrivant, elles les virent en train de s'embrasser.

« Beurk. » Dit Agnès en se cachant les yeux avec ces petites mains.  
« Oui beurk. »Fit Emilie en imitant sa sœur.

En entendant leurs filles, ils se séparèrent et se mirent à rire en les voyants. Ils regrettèrent de ne pas avoir l'appareil photo avec eux.

« Vous dîtes ça à chaque fois les filles. » Dit Harm en prenant Emilie dans ses bras, Agnès alla dans les bras de sa maman.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre dans le salon, ils déposèrent leurs filles au pied du sapin. Leurs yeux s'émerveillèrent devant les cadeaux.

« Attend je reviens je vais prendre l'appareil photo. » Dit-Harm.  
« Bonne idée. »

Elle vit ses filles qui s'approchaient des cadeaux.

« Les filles on attend papa !! »  
« Vite papa. » Cria Emilie.

Ce qui fit rire sa mère. Les fillettes étaient impatientes d'ouvrir les paquets. Elle sourit, elle avait hâte qu'Harm ouvre un des siens.

**25 décembre **  
**Salon **

Harm revint rapidement, Mac mit un CD avec des chants de Noël, plongeant ainsi toute la maison dans l'ambiance de Noël. Elle s'assit ensuite par terre près des cadeaux de manière à pouvoir faire la distribution, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour commencer par leurs filles puis une fois qu'elles seraient occupées à jouer avec, ils échangeraient les leurs.

Harm en profita pour prendre des photos, s'était un peu leur premier vrai Noël tous les quatre, leurs filles étaient assez grande pour en profiter réellement. Il voulait pouvoir s'en souvenir. La distribution commença, les papiers volèrent, les cris et les rires couvrirent les chants… Harm n'en loupa pas une miette.

Après avoir distribué les cadeaux, Mac se leva et alla s'asseoir contre son mari. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et regarda leurs filles qui jouaient ensemble avec leurs nouveaux jouets.

« Tu me montres les photos que tu viens de prendre »  
« Oui bien sûr. »

Elle se saisit de l'appareil, et commença à faire défiler les photos.

«J'aime bien celle-là, elles sont à croquer. »  
« C'est vrai mais moi je préfère celle d'après, en plus tu es avec elles. »  
« Tu veux pas aller te mettre à côté d'elle pour qu'il y ait aussi des clichés avec toi dessus. »  
« Bien sûr. »  
« Les filles ont fait quelques photos avec papa ? »  
« Nan. » Dit-Emilie.  
« Ze joue. »  
« Allez s'il vous plaît !! »  
« On pourra envoyer les photos à papy et mamie. Ca leur fera plaisir.»  
« D'accord. »  
« Vite alors. »  
« Oui promis. »

Une fois les photos prises, ils en avaient même fait où ils étaient tous les quatre. Les jumelles retournèrent à leurs jouets. Tandis qu'Harm et Mac s'assirent dans le canapé. Chacun tenait dans ses mains les cadeaux à échanger.

« Je commence. » Dit-Harm. »  
« Très bien. »

Il lui tendit un paquet qu'elle accepta avec joie, elle défit le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Son regard s'émerveilla devant le contenu.

« Oh chéri, tu n'aurais pas dût. »  
« Bien sûr que ci, elle te plaisait tant. »

En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient dans une bijouterie pour faire faire deux joncs en or pour leurs filles, Mac avait repéré, une parure comportant un collier et une paire de boucle d'oreille en or avec de petits diamants. Harm était donc retourné quelques jours après pour l'acheter

« Tu me m'aides à mettre le collier ? »  
« Avec plaisir. »

Elle mit ses cheveux de côté afin de dégager sa nuque, permettant ainsi à son mari d'attacher son collier. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Mac prit ensuite les boucles d'oreilles pour les mettre.

Elle embrassa son mari pour le remercier de son cadeau. Puis elle lui tendit un des deux paquets.

« Tiens voila le premier cadeau. »  
« Merci. »

Il défit l'emballage et découvrit un joli stylo plume. Il le regarda et vit qu'il y avait une inscription gravée « Je t'aime. »

« Il est magnifique, merci. »  
« Je me suis dit qu'il t'en fallait un autre, vu qu'Agnès a cassé ta plume. »

En effet, les jumelles étant dans leur période ou elles touchaient à tout ce qu'elles trouvaient ne faisant pas toujours attention à ce qu'elles trouvaient, le stylo de leur papa ne leur avait pas échappé.

« Tiens voila le second cadeau. »

Elle lui tendit un tout petit paquet, et attendit sa réaction. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Sarah depuis quand ? »  
« Hum c'est tout récent, je l'ai appris il y a deux semaines. »  
« C'est magnifique, je suis très heureux. » Dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre. « J'espère que cette fois ça sera un petit matelot, j'ai assez de marine à la maison. »

Elle rigola puis ajouta : »C'est encore trop tôt pour le savoir, on verra bien. »  
« Emilie, Agnès vous venez. »

Les deux fillettes quittèrent leurs jouets, elles montèrent aidées de leur parent sur le canapé. Elles étaient entre les deux.

« Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. »  
« Quoi ? » Dit-Emilie en tapant dans ces mains.  
« Voilà dans quelques mois, vous aurez un petit frère ou une petite sœur, maman est enceinte. »  
« Une petite sœur, je veux pas de petit frère. »  
« Ah ça, ce n'est pas nous qui décidons. »  
« Pourquoi tu veux pas de petit frère Agnès ? »  
« Car Alyssa et Tomy ils passent son temps à se disputer à la crèche. »  
« Tu sais mon cœur, les disputes ça arrivent aussi avec les petites sœurs et puis toi tu te disputes de temps en temps avec ta sœur. »  
« Pas beaucoup. » Dit-elle en faisant une grimace qui fit rire Harm et Mac.  
« C'est vrai et tant mieux. » Dit Mac en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en lui faisant un câlin. Emilie en eut un de son papa.

Ils restèrent ainsi profitant de ce moment où ils étaient tous les quatre ensemble. Ils appréciaient ses petits moments en famille, ces petits moments de bonheur.

Fin


End file.
